A la conquête de mes valentins
by Flamme Dansante
Summary: Je ne veux plus être un cobaye, plus un enfant dont-on doit s'occuper, qu'on doit nourrir et habiller. Je veux être l'un des leurs, amants ou petit-ami, qu'importe le mot, je les aimes. Je lui fais comprendre en le repoussant brusquement et en ôtant mon t-shirt.


******Auteur **: Flamme Dansante.**  
****Beta lecture** : _C_rimson Thirteen **  
****Monde **: U.A**  
****Disclamer** : Aucun personnages de Square Enix ne m'appartient, comme d'hab._  
_******Personnage** : Sora  
**Raiting : **K+**  
********Commentaire**: Crossover entre KH et Fiction. Hors série "**Mémoire oubliée**".

* * *

- **A la conquête de mes valentins** -

* * *

**_Fuck February 14th, I love you everyday._**

* * *

Ce matin-là, sur la table du petit déjeuner, je m'étonne de voir un bouquet de fleur et des petits pains. Cyril semble s'être levé aux aurores pour avoir tout préparé mais je ne comprends pas la raison d'une telle excitation. La cuisine est nickel, et le soleil, qui commence à se lever, laisse ses rayons se refléter dans la salle à manger.

Habillé de son costume cravate, Sullivan fait son entrée. Cyril lui sourit, d'un sourire radieux et s'empresse de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Bouché bée, je sens mes joues s'empourprer et détourne mon regard. Je suis surpris. D'habitude, ils évitent de faire ça devant moi. Je les entends se dire des mots d'amour et je me sens comme la troisième roue du carrosse, celle dont personne n'a besoin. Je m'en vais et les déteste de ne pas comprendre ce que je ressens pour eux.

Je passe devant ma chambre, celle qu'ils ont aménagée pour moi, mais l'ignore et rentre dans la leur. Ça sent la matinée agitée avec ce linge qui longe le sol, le lit défait et ces papiers et bricoles qui traînent encore. Je ramasse un sweat, il a l'odeur de Sullivan et je récupère l'écharpe de Cyril avant de me glisser dans leurs draps. Je pose les vêtements contre mon visage, rabat la couette sur mon corps et ferme les yeux en respirant leurs parfums. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je suis avec eux, mais à présent, leur présence m'est devenue indispensable, presque vitale. Je les vois se toucher, se caresser et s'embrasser. J'aimerais faire de même mais je ne dis mot. J'entends la porte claquer et comprends que Sullivan vient de partir. Je me couche sur le ventre et plaque mon visage sur l'oreiller en entendant Cyril m'appeler. Bientôt, lui aussi devra partir au boulot. Je l'entends s'approcher et je redoute l'instant de son départ.

- Ah ! Tu es là !

Je reste prostré, le visage enfoui dans leurs vêtements. Je ne sais si je peux rentrer dans cette pièce : personne ne me l'a interdit mais ce n'est pas la mienne non plus. Je crains qu'il ne se fâche en me voyant. Ses pas se rapprochent, il s'assoit et je sens sa main se poser sur mon dos.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Il l'effleure le bas mes reins, remonte le long de mon échine et caresse mes omoplates, je frémis à son contact. Il est doux, ses gestes sont délicats et je trouve cela toujours aussi étonnant venant d'un homme. Je me retourne, me couche sur le dos et esquive son regard. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois me sourire. Sa main se dépose ma joue. Je ferme les yeux en sentant mes pommettes s'empourprer.

- Sora ?

Sa mansuétude m'afflige et je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je rouvre les yeux et essaye de le regarder en face, ou du moins, je fixe son front.

- Je t'aime… Je vous aime, toi et Sullivan….

Je baisse les yeux et me rends compte de l'énormité que je viens de lui avouer.

- Je comprendrais si ce n'était pas partagé, je poursuis en bégayant. Mais comme Reno, je suis peut-être un peu maso…

Il fronce les sourcils, plonge son regard dans le mien et pose ses mains contre mes épaules.

- Qui est Reno ?

J'ai soudain un blanc. Ce prénom m'est venu d'instinct mais cette personne m'est inconnue. Un silence s'installe et nous comprenons que ce Reno n'a jamais existé, qu'il fait partie des méandres de ma maladie. Je panique et il s'en rend compte en me serrant brusquement dans bras. Je ne voulais pas mêler ma schizophrénie à ma déclaration et je ne cesse de m'excuser en pleurant. Est-ce peut-être la raison pour laquelle ils me mettent à l'écart, moi le malade incurable ? Il me dit que ce n'est rien, que la science a fait des progrès et que de nouveaux médicaments sont sur le marché, mais je n'en ai que faire.

Je ne veux plus être un cobaye, plus un enfant dont-on doit s'occuper, qu'on doit nourrir et habiller. Je le lui fais comprendre en le repoussant brusquement et en ôtant mon t-shirt. Il se fige sur place et je ne sais si c'est ma nudité ou mes cicatrices qui lui font cet effet-là. Il esquive mon regard en laissant ses pommettes virer au rouge. Je lui souris, d'un sourire moqueur et assuré et lui prends la main. Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant d'audace quand je la lui pose sur mon torse. Il hésite, ne semble savoir que faire de sa main posée sur moi et ça m'énerve au plus haut point.

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je une seconde fois avec plus de détermination.

Il acquiesce et me sourit, mais ce sourire ressemble plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Je me sens vaincu et comprends qu'il ne pourra me partager. Vexé, je retire sa main et nous sursautons en attendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Il panique, son visage se fige, il se retourne vers moi et me lance mon t-shirt. Je le déteste, je les déteste tous deux mais je me rhabille par respect pour lui. Et là, c'est le drame. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le mettre que déjà, Sullivan arrive comme un boulet de canon dans la chambre. Choqué, le blond s'immobilise et nous dévisage un par un.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Blanc comme un linge, Cyril essaye de s'en sortir en lui mentant. Je plaque ma main contre mon front en le traitant de boulet. Je descends du lit, Sullivan s'approche et d'une voix assurée, je lui avoue mes sentiments. Le blond hausse les sourcils et il lâche son sac devant l'énormité de mes propos. Mentir ne servira à rien, surtout dans un couple aussi uni que le leur.

- J'ai oublié mon veston, nous dit-il comme s'il voulait changer de sujet.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, balaie la chambre du regard, me lâche et pars le récupérer. Mon corps bouillonne devant son mutisme. J'aimerais qu'il me dise quelque chose, qu'il hurle ou se fâche, mais qu'il ne reparte pas directement.

Cyril reste prostré, la tête rivée sur l'oreiller et je m'en veux de l'avoir embarqué dans tout ça.

Je reviens vers lui quand Sullivan repart sans dire un mot. Je remets mon t-shirt, le regarde, hésite et enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il se laisse faire et je le sens m'imiter dans mon geste.

- Pardonne moi…

Il secoue la tête et me dit que ce n'est pas de ma faute mais de la sienne. Je le déteste quand il me rappelle qui est l'adulte et qui doit gérer. J'enfouis mon visage au creux sa nuque et l'embrasse. Son corps se fige, je le sens à ses bras qui me brouillent les côtes. Je me sens fier de lui procurer un tel effet. Je ne suis plus un enfant, plus un ado, plus un cobaye, je veux être l'un des leurs, un amant ou petit-ami, qu'importe le mot, je les aime.

Sullivan revient dans la chambre. Je le regarde, réfléchis et me rappelle de ne pas avoir entendu la porte claquer une seconde fois. Je garde mes bras noués autour de son cou et observe le blond s'approcher.

- Sora.

Cyril sursaute à nouveau. Je comprends qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu quand il me repousse brusquement. Sullivan s'installe à nos côtés, me sourit et m'attire dans ses bras. Cyril baisse les yeux et s'excuse. Le blond effleure la naissance de mes cheveux, emmêle ses doigts dans ma chevelure et dépose ses lèvres sur mes épis.

- Tu sais Cyril, je n'ai jamais aimé « partager ».

J'ai une boule au ventre et je redoute la suite.

- Mais j'ai pour principe d'accepter les hommes que j'aime et qui m'aiment en retour.

En un éclair, la douleur disparaît et l'espoir revient. Je relève le menton et plonge mon regard dans ses beaux yeux vert absinthe. Il me sourit et embrasse mon front.

- Dis moi Sora, es-tu certain que ton amour sera inébranlable ? Que tu seras capable nous aimer de la même manière ?

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bien grande ouverte, je le lui souris, éclate de rire et acquiesce avec volonté. Je plonge dans ses bras et sens les siens s'enrouler autour de mon corps.

- Ça te va ? Demande le blond à Cyril.

Je reste collé à lui mais me retourne pour voire sa réaction. Cyril sourit, opine du chef et se rapproche de nous. Il se lie à notre étreinte et les deux hommes éclatent de rire. Sans doute trouvent-ils cela étrange d'avoir un nouveau compagnon dans la bande.

J'aime leur chaleur, leur odeur, et j'ose pour la première fois les embrasser. J'enroule mes bras autour de la nuque de Cyril, me hisse et m'attarde sur ses lèvres. C'est chaud et humide. Ce baiser est tellement envoutant qu'il me fait perdre la tête, je fonds dans ses bras. Sullivan nous stoppe et m'attire contre lui. Il me dit qu'il est jaloux, que lui aussi veut en profiter. Cyril ne dit mot mais grimace en le laissant me prendre. Le blond m'attire contre lui et je sens que Cyril nous observe quand Sullivan enfouit son visage dans le creux de ma nuque.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup temps, il faut que je retourne au bureau…

Il soupire et relève le menton.

- Cyril, tu auras toute la journée…

Enfoui dans ses bras, je ne vois pas sa réponse et ne comprends pas le sens de « toute la journée ». Je l'imite et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux qui reviennent vers moi. Il pose ses paumes contre mes joues, esquisse un sourire et laisse glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je frissonne à son contact, me doute de ce qu'il va se passer et à force de trop attendre, sens une chaleur se répandre dans le bas de mon ventre.

- Je n'aurai pas le temps pour « ça » me dit-il en souriant, sauf si tu es un rapide.

Je le fixe l'air curieux et suit son regard vers mon jean. Et là, c'est le drame. Je sens mes pommettes s'enflammer, ils éclatent de rire et je ronchonne en me cachant sous la couette. Cyril la relève, me sourit, caresse mes épis mais cela ne fait qu'attiser ma colère. Sullivan vient à la rescousse, se couche à mes côtés, et pose son bras son mon épaule. Il me dit que c'est normal, pour deux mecs, ça l'est moins, mais c'est normal. J'acquiesce et me calme.

Assis en tailleur, Cyril nous observe tout sourire et prend ma main. Le blond prend appui sur ses coudes, je le fixe et l'imite. Son faciès est fin et précieux, comme de la porcelaine, ses yeux semblent venir d'ailleurs et ses cheveux retombent avec une souplesse étonnante. Il rapproche son visage, je resserre la main qui est dans la mienne et frémis à la vue de ces yeux mélancoliques. Ces lèvres tant attendues se déposent enfin contre les miennes et je sens le tonnerre et la tempête éclater dans mon cœur. C'est chaux, doux et fort à la fois. J'en redemande encore quand il s'arrête. J'en oublie Cyril, la chambre, l'appart et le monde entier. Je me laisse engloutir par ses baisers. Sa main caresse ma nuque, glisse le long de ma clavicule, je frémis, rougis et plonge dans ses bras de peur de lui en demander plus.

Je crois qu'il sourit quand il me serre dans ses bras. Cyril se colle contre moi, m'entoure de ses bras et lie ses doigts autour des épaules de Sullivan. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis plus senti aussi bien. Je les remercie en écoutant leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Sullivan se met à rire et m'embrasse sur le front. Cyril l'imite et dépose ses lèvres contre ma nuque.

- Joyeuse… commence Cyril

- St Valentin, termine Sullivan en me souriant.


End file.
